Mechanical Hearts
by RoseOfTheNight4444
Summary: Ensign Enola has been assigned to learn socialization on the Enterprise, as the most peculiar and unknown disability prevents her to be at her best. Along the way, it is not fully Counselor Troi who aids her but the most unlikely of people who helps her in this matter - Data. However, her crush on him does not help her problem. Review if you like this or if there are errors! :D
1. Incomplete and Inadequate

**Hello readers! I never imagined I'd write one but after watching Next Generation, I realized I got my mother's love for Star Trek! And…I happen to like one character very much! Someone who I think deserves love more than a lot of the characters in the show – other than Picard and Worf, of course! Keep in mind that I am new to the franchise, like, newborn new, so I probably won't be adding anything interesting like combat. The procedures they take are very different from that of Halo, which I'm more used to. However, personable and spiritual type stuff is what this will be. Anyway, enough of my Data-esque babbling, enjoy!**

* * *

"But Counselor Troi, I'm not sure if I want to do this! I'm not good in crowds and I'm even worse in small spaces – put them together and you've got a massive problem." A scared girl confessed to the half-Betazoid of the USS Enterprise just outside the Starfleet Academy. I am that girl; not even a month out of said Academy and already I have a…mission, if you want to call it that.

"I understand your concern, Enola." Deanna said with her characteristic calm tone.

"_Of course, you'd know, you're a Betazoid."_ I thought. I've known this telepathic empath for a week now and even with her comfort that everything would go well on this 'mission', all the past events I've been through have proven otherwise. "But Starfleet says that unless you want to start serving them, you need to come aboard the Enterprise for a while to learn socialization. And besides, you haven't seen the Enterprise from inside – she's a lot bigger than you'd think on the outside from afar." Troi stated, finishing her statement.

"Yeah I guess…" I said, still unsure but less insecure as before. "But I just don't think this is the right way of handling of my social problems. I mean, throwing me onto a ship with a crew number of a thousand with no way of escaping sounds a bit…daunting." I crossing my arms in my typical fearful manner.

"I know you're afraid but I am the Counselor of the Enterprise and I strongly assure you, nothing horrible could happen to you, not mentally or even remotely physically. Our crewmen are fine men and women, willing to support you in any way they can. Besides, Captain Picard has already made arrangements for your arrival and he'd be very disappointed if you didn't show up. You don't want to let down one of the biggest names in history, do you?" She said with a smile.

She, having read my emotions, knew that I look up to Captain Picard, almost as a father figure. He is a noble and great man, he is the reason I joined the Academy in the first place. But it was my negligence of others as an introvert that almost ended that dream. This, to them at least, seemed the most logical way to address my disorder concerning socialization. At least they didn't ask me to command a vessel…

"I also know," The Counselor continued. "That your unknown and unusual condition disallows you from socializing very well but rest assured once more, we're here to help. If Starfleet doesn't know what your condition is, Doctor Crusher is bound to find out herself." Consolingly rubbing my back with her hand, she asked the crewmen to beam us up. Moments before we energized, she said, "Keep calm and I'm sure you'll be alright." Nodding, I reluctantly followed her advice.

* * *

"Welcome aboard, Cadet Enola." I smiled as I heard the politeness of the one voice that eased me into the introduction of the Enterprise's Transporter Room.

"Hello, Captain Picard. H-How are you?" I softly asked.

"Fine and yourself?"

I was so overwhelmed to be in the presence of the great Picard and simultaneously being surrounded by so many new faces – even if only a handful. I nervously laughed, pulled a strand of hair back behind my right ear. I had no words but while my rudeness was trying to hide in the shadow of my shy nature, the Counselor smiled sweetly, comprehending my emotions clearly as the finest water that one could drink.

"She is a bit nervous about being surrounded by new people. It will take her time to get accustomed to anyone that speaks to her and the ship's surroundings – Doctor Crusher, she has a social condition that Starfleet cannot pinpoint."

"So I've heard." The red haired Medical Officer smiled at me warmly. "I'll see what I can do."

"As have I." Picard added.

"Good, Doctor. I am confident you will find something useful to help her. I'm hoping you could do what they could not so that whatever it is she has, you may find a cause and cure. I am optimistic that knowing about all of that would disburden her. Her mission is to overcome her disability and fully become an Ensign." Deanna informed Beverly.

"Now then, before you go with Mrs. Crusher to do an examination on your person, Enola, I'd like you to meet some very good friends of mine. Is that alright with you?" The Captain said slowly easing his way towards me, being mindful of my shyness.

"Sir, standing before someone as dignified as you makes me feel less troubled." I smiled with a wide smile.

"Excellent, thank you for your compliment. Glad to hear I can comfort you just by being here. I hope my colleagues can do the same once you've warmed up to the Enterprise and to whomever you choose as the most heartening. This is Commander William Riker..."

The bearded man nodded and gave a friendly smile.

"Hello…" I said kindly.

"…This is Lieutenant Commander Worf…" Jean-Luc added.

The Klingon nodded respectfully with a brief moment of closed eyes.

"It's refreshing to see your kind aboard this vessel." I said with much excitement. "I greatly esteem your race of warriors. I hope to someday possess the same integrity I've noted in your honorbound species." I said with an emotional upright spine. This man known as Worf gave me a decent boost of confidence I needed to get me through this introduction. Worf seemed taken aback by my comment, no surprise as many do not see his kind the way I do.

"Much appreciated." Worf simply said.

"…And this is Lieutenant Commander Data. Yes, he is an Android but I assure you, he's very much a part of this crew and he, like everyone else here, would humbly be willing to support you in any way possible to make your stay more comfortable…" Captain continued saying.

"Indeed. I would most definitely like to ensure you are not the least bit apprehensive." The Android replied to the Captain's comment.

One look at the pale complexion of the humanoid and I had no words. I knew the Android was a machine but his appearance misled me – whilst fully aware that no matter how deceiving his programming was to be a walking computer of sorts, he was very much a living being. I longed to say something but my tongue was in the most agonizing knot possible. The yellow eyes that were, in some fashion, a lifeless void filled with a longing bore into my soul. I was expected to greet Data and for whatever reason, I could not. It wasn't because he is a 'what' but because he is a 'who'. It was because something about him made me feel…calm yet nervous. This introduction thing is so confusing…

My palms began to perspire the more I beheld Data and my heart refused to slow down, as if of its own volition.

"H-Hi…" A near soundless greeting was all I could muster. Not even so much as waving my hand to him; should he even notice such lack of formalities.

The Counselor looked at me with an omniscient look and a raised eyebrow, knowing full well she felt the intensity of my emotions that I felt just now. In a panic, I followed my instincts, which were to run the hell away.

"I'm glad to meet you all but I do believe I am ready to begin my examination if that is alright with you, Sir?" I asked the Captain with a hopeful attitude, as my social ineptness was showing like a fresh battle scar awaiting salt to be poured over it.

"Of course. Data, would you please escort our new friend to Sickbay?"

"Aye, Sir."

"_Of course, the one who gives me the most anxiety is the one to escort me…" I thought. _

As the machine that he is, Data, with all readiness, awaited to escort me wherever it was that I would be confined to until Counselor Troi was ready to assist me with my task next.

"Sir, with your permission, it is my duty to support her in her quest to become more social and I would like to be there for her introduction to the ship and her new surroundings. Also I think a trip to the Doctor would be"

"_Counselor Troi to the rescue!"_

"Granted. Make sure she is feeling comfortable and do not, I repeat, do not return to the bridge until that has been met, understood?" The Captain said with a warm smile once again. This eased my anxiety somewhat. Nodding respectfully to Picard, she began to walk with me into the corridor leading to my temporary abode.

"Sir, will I still be accompanying our new guest?" Data inquired of Jean-Luc.

"No, belay that order, Data, you're coming with me to the bridge." The nobleman said as he made his way with the others towards a turbolift.

"Yes, Sir." The Android said through sheer instinct as he watched me walking down the hallway, becoming nothing but a speck in his eye – if it were a human eye, of course. "Hmm…I wonder what made her so anxious. Perhaps when she is settled in I will ask her." With that, the human-respecting Android followed his fellow crewmen to the Bridge.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the short introductory chapter. I've decided to keep this a sort of cliffhanger due to aLOT of stuff that will be happening. Also, if you're wondering why a human has such an odd name, her name will be explained later. All in all, I would have like to have been more descriptive about the ship but like I said I'm still learning and have a lot of watching to do. If you are a Data expert, any tips or even random but fitting pieces of dialogue will be greatly appreciated! I may be new but I've seen enough of Data to somewhat emulate his speech but only time will tell to test that. I haven't fully scratched his developing character yet, as I have only recently began Season 2 but I will try to be as thoroughly canonical as possible. :3**


	2. Confrontation and Mystery

**Sorry if this one is also short. I had a request to write more and I wanted to anyhow. I just wasn't initially sure how to end this. I have a very odd way of segregating chapters sometimes when certain events happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I know this is going to sound crazy, Captain, but I do not find anything wrong with her physically. I couldn't possibly know what may be wrong with her. Other than the lack of social understanding, she's fine medically." Doctor Crusher said informing Picard of her scans of me.

"Incredible…" Softly replied an astounded Captain.

"I was sure that you could determine her condition, Doctor. Now I'm not sure what can be done." Added an equally puzzled Troi. The Counselor stood quietly with Picard, the Doctor, and Riker; who's had no input so far.

"Are you at least sure whatever this is that it is, in fact, neurological?" Asked Captain Picard.

"Being as there are no physical signs of problems, I can safely assume that it would be so. Counselor?"

"Yes?"

"I can see why Starfleet requested you to look after her. I believe this is more your forte."

"Of course." She courteously nodded to her colleague and friend.

"Aright. Well, Counselor Troi, since you were given the responsibility of looking after her, you will see to it that you find out what it is that prevents her from socializing normally. Use whatever resources you need. If you need me, I'll be on the bridge."

"Yes, Sir."

As the Captain and is Number One left the Sickbay, I was released from the Doctor's care and escorted to my quarters. As the doors slid open, I walked into the humble and highly decorated quest room. My quarters gave me a pleasant and peaceful feeling. It was quite nice.

"Do you like your room, Enola?" Deanna asked me. I chuckled to her question.

"Of course but you already knew that didn't you?" I told her. She simply smiled, reassuring my comfort here on the Enterprise. "I have ordered to keep close to you so if you should need me for any reason, I will be the room just opposite of you. All you have to do is come and find me." I nodded to her statement, a little wary once again but not quite like before.

As she left the room, I explored the room a bit, a familiarity with my new surroundings would give me some comfort. New surroundings like this, especially without the ability to escape to somewhere I truly know, like the Academy, throws me into frenzy of stress and fretfulness. The room was simply designed, as I'm sure all the guest rooms where, but the one thing that let me sigh of relief was the window revealing the stars moving at such a fast rate it could dizzy any one untrained traveler. There were times looking at the passing stars that nausea was present but knowing I was where I wanted to be, among the stars, gave me a serenity unlike any other. I smiled at the thought that all onboard were used to this kind of life but for the lot of us, it was as if we were back in the time space travel was new.

I laid on my bed, letting the quietness of the room fill my ears, slowly dulling my conscious, allowing me to rest. I typically hated sleep, as night terrors would haunt me; seemingly trap me into a void of solitude. Condemning me to never experience what others have been able to do so damn easily. Socializing was near impossible for someone who cannot even figure out how to approach someone new and a conversation. Thoughts like, "What should I say when they first meet me?" and "What if what their conversational interests deter me but what if mine uninterest them also?" act as demons laughing at me as I roast in the make-believe hell that fate has given me. I wanted to cry but I was taught as a Cadet to not always let your emotions overwhelm you. Fighting it was proving more difficult than training exercises.

Almost as if I were awakened from a deep slumber, a chime from the door was carried out. Counselor Troi must've have surely felt my tension that boiled within my mind – good, a chance to speak with her.

"Come in." I called out to the visitor. "I'm glad you came, Mrs. Troi, I-" My skin went as white as the person who stood before me. The Android gazed at me curiously and did not move.

"I do apologize, was I not whom you were looking for?" A lump formed in my throat, I could say nothing. The very thing that afflicted my poor soul walked into my only fortress of security in my time of needing stability in a new environment. "If you want, I can return later when you are more comfortable. However, I would like to ask you a question about-"

"Data, what are you doing here?" I heard Counselor say as she walked in, physically putting herself in between me and Data by standing in front of him.

"I was about inquire of her anxiety from earlier when she was in the Transporter Room." He replied. "Perhaps I can assist."

"While that is very much appreciated, I'm afraid until she has been here at least one full day, only I am allowed to have contact with her. If I should need you here, I'll call for you."

"Of course, Counselor, I understand, excuse me." Before Data made his leave, he fixed his gaze on me again, intending, I assume, a formal departure with but a look. However, in that one instance. It was as if only he and I existed in a non-existent plain of the unknown. No one I knew, nothing to hold onto that I trusted – just this mechanical man and myself. It was the most alluring yet frightening thought I've ever had. The man left the room, and there stood my savior, smiling, as I tried to slow my heartbeat.

"Forgive him, he has a natural curiosity about things, especially humans." I simply nodded, saying nothing, trying to catch my breath with my heart rate. "He makes you feel nervous, doesn't he? But it isn't because he's a machine? There's something more?" I looked at here, losing all pigmentation and color to my face. She chuckled, sitting next to me at the edge of the bed. "Fear not, Enola, while I've never encountered someone having feelings for something so…well, not exactly living like say you or I, but in your case, I believe it to be natural."

"You do?" I asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure somehow, he signifies some sort of consistency. After all, he is a machine, and he operates on consistency. But, you are aware he is a living being and of all people here, that frightens you." I could not argue with anything she had said so far. "I fear that you will not socialize at all because of him. If you trust that I only want what is best for you, I think it best that you confront your fear. Compared to the numerous souls aboard this vessel, Data is one that you needn't fear. He is the ideal first test at socialization. He does not judge nor make fun of anyone. In fact, he may as well be an open book."

I thought about her words a while. As much as I didn't want to do this, she was right. But in my speculation, something that occurred to me was mentally prompted to be said.

"Since he is technically a machine, he hasn't fully integrated into human understanding yet, has he?"

"No. But that has its advantages. He is learning as you are. Perhaps you both could learn from eachother." This thought didn't scare me, fortunately, but the idea of being near him did. "Enola, being in the same room as your crush does not mean instantly that you are to fail at simple conversation. In your…unique…case, this could prepare you for real socialization with actual people."

"I understand." I sighed deeply. "You know I still don't want to do this but…I am willing."

"Good. I am going to call him back in here now. And this time, I will be right here." She said smiling, about to summon him via COM link.

"Wait, what…what do we talk about, Counselor?"

"Well, that is the ultimate question, isn't it? I don't have anything too helpful to provide, being as Data isn't your average conversationalist, but I assure you, if you feel uncomfortable, I will redirect the conversation until you feel more at ease, okay?" I nodded in acknowledgement.

Taking perchance the deepest I possibly could and ever have in my life, I mentally prepared for this untimely event. I simply hoped that my racing heart would neither be heard by the Android's ears nor attempt a break out of its ribcage confinement and onto him…

Data walked into the room for the second time, having his eyes focused on the one who summoned him. Well, at least his eyes didn't penetrate me firsthand, yet…

"You asked for me, Counselor?"

"Yes, I need you to act as a test for Enola's social skills."

"Would you like me to access information on social cues, social hierarchy, social etiquette…?"

"No, Data, just please, sit quietly in front of her and have a conversation." Asked the Counselor to the Android.

"Very well…" Data retorted as he retrieved a chair from the wall to our right and set it in front of the bed and sat down. "…What would you like to discuss, Enola?"

Hearing him call my name made me question if he had some sort of Voice Chip that acted as the equivalent of the human vocal chords and also for my heart to skip a beat. It was an odd feeling, as I've never experienced such feelings before but I knew if I needed to overcome my fears, this was the only way.

"Uh, well…" I nearly paused for too long trying to think.

"It's okay, Enola, just try and relax." Troi told me, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yes, of course…" I took a deep breath. I wasn't prepared to look a crush in the eye nor was I prepared to strengthen myself should I fall.

"Do I make you anxious, Cadet?" Asked the Android.

"Er, no, not…not exactly." My ill-preparation bled out in my voice. I wasn't thinking before I spoke because I didn't want to waste valuable time thinking when I should make a quick response for a quick thinker but all the while blurting out responses and countlessly correcting them makes no differences either…

"Then why was it that when Captain Picard introduced me, it was at that exact moment that your symptoms of anxiety occurred?"

Data clearly noted the error in what I spoke. Just further proof I am ill-prepared for this test.

"The more faces she had to take in mentally, the more unstable she became, I imagine." Counselor, yet again, took an emotional bullet for me.

"Ah, I see. Part of her unknown social condition, correct?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" The way Data looked at me made me feel slightly uncomfortable but the 'gears' from within were turning at a speed that could make this Starship seem primitive. "Might I be of aid in this mystery?"

"You're not thinking of yourself as Sherlock Holmes again, are you Data?" Said the Counselor.

"No, not exactly. I am simply stating that her condition is liken to a mystery that no one here can solve. I wish to investigate and conceivably, with enough evidence, find out what it is she has." With the finishing his statement, he hooked his gawk upon me a moment, which caused me to sink into my posture.

"I see…" Counselor paused a moment, discerning on her next decision. "Alright. Being as you are also helping her to test her social skills, you may also assess clues that might link to her condition's identity."

It was quiet a moment and I was paralyzed by the presence of Data. It was as if my very breath left my body.

"May I ask what is it exactly that frightens you about socializing with others, Enola?" Data asked.

"That's good, Data. A wonderful question like that ought to provide answers." Deanna said.

"That's…that is difficult for me to answer." I told Data.

"Please, try."

"Okay, um…I suppose the anticipation of rejection from someone might be it."

"Fascinating…the mere fear of someone shunning you prevents you from socializing?" Data asked.

"And making friends."

"Well, you have friends in us, Enola." Counselor told me.

"Agreed." Data added.

"Oh. That's…that's good, I guess. A step in the right direction." I said.

"It is." Data said. Then, moments later, he turned his head as a thought formed in his mind. "Curious. If you have few friends, could you possibly lack demonstrated empathy?" He inquired of me.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"Do you ever initiate friendships or have they come to you?"

"I've never really been one to walk up and start a conversation so I think that should be obvious."

"That would explain why you might not have as many friends as you'd like. Socialization comes easier when you have friends surrounding you rather than strangers." Counselor said giving her input.

"What have you done within the parameters of your friendships you do possess?" Data asked me.

"I don't really know. It's been so long since I've spoken with any of them. They've all graduated from the Academy. At the last legs of graduating, they cared more about leaving than keeping in contact with me. I think they weren't really my friends."

"That might have been the case."

"Data!" Counselor said in protest to his apparently rude statement.

"I did not mean to insult her, Counselor. Those who are bound by time and duty tend to care less and less about keeping friendships. It is a fact of life I have learned to be truth. A hard truth, but truth nonetheless."

"Deanna, it's alright, I'm used to it." I assured her that I was not emotionally insulted.

"You shouldn't be, Enola. No one should have to feel like they are alone." Counselor Troi obviously read my emotions that Data's statement that, while wasn't inherently insulting towards me, the truth behind what he said hit me – it hit me hard.

"If that's not the case, then explain me." I said bitterly, showing signs that I really wanted to cry.

"You are simply in need of being taught how to socialize, that's all." She said softly, recognizing my angst.

"Why should I have to conform to what everyone else does? Why does it even matter what is right and what is wrong in socializing? Why does everything I say have to come off as odd or stupid? It's like I say something or continue to talk about things and everyone always says it's just inappropriate for that time. If it's inappropriate, then why bother relying on instincts to guide us? I have interests and so does everyone else but it's like I'm an alien to my own species or something…" I said filled to the brim with emotion.

"You have a lot of very good questions, Enola. We all struggle to fit in somehow, not just you." Troi said.

"That's just it, though, no matter how alienated I feel because of it, I just don't want to fit in. I want to be me. The thing I fear most than being alone is losing myself and becoming…well, lifeless."

"All of us fear that; it is a universal feeling. Ask Data, he'll see eye to eye with you on this."

"Undeniably. I am an Android and therefore have no emotions and fail to be human in all aspects. Yet, despite this, I strive to become more human, as I long to more or less fit in, if you will."

"Wow, so…in some ways, we are one in the same." I reveled in the fact that my crush and I had something in common. But also, while hiding it, was met with the fact that my crush would be ultimately one-sided. It almost made me want to run out and hurl myself into space…

"Yes, I suppose. We both long to fit in but focused on remaining as we are, as well." Data explained.

"I…I don't know who I am yet." I admitted.

"I see. This is another piece of proof that we are like, Enola." Data replied, trying to smile like a human. It made me feel warm inside, eliminating the previous thought of death in space.

"This is good, Enola. This is what good socializing looks like." The Counselor said with a happy grin.

"Really?" I said with equal glee in my eyes. Deanna nodded and laughed heartily. I refused to stop smiling. Something that was so natural to everyone else had just happened to me. With my crush no less!

"I do not see any further indications of anxiety, Counselor." Data told Deanna.

"Nor do I. Then that makes confronting the problem was the best place to start."

"The problem, Counselor?"

"Yes," She told him, hiding what the problem really was. "Simply speaking to someone and holding a conversation with anxiety was the issue. And you two hit it off well, I do believe."

"I believe so too." He agreed. "However, I do not have conclusive evidence as of yet as to what condition may cause her lack of social understanding."

"That's alright, Data. I think it might be best if you gather your information through observation – usually, that is the most effective way of making conclusions."

"Yes, Counselor."

"As for you, Enola, you may rest now. I will return to where I mentioned earlier, if you need me. Data, you may leave."

"Of course, Counselor. Goodbye Enola, rest well." Data said as he sat up and returned the chair he used back to its original position.

"Yeah, uh…b-bye." I nervously replied to him as he walked away, trying furiously to think of ways to cool my flushed face.

"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Deanna asked me with a hint of pride for my accomplishment.

I never responded. I simply was too busy in my own mind. And she knew it.

"My, Enola, I never expected such infatuation from someone so inexperienced with socialization."

"Isn't he wonderful?" I finally uttered, completely oblivious to what the Counselor had said. "I mean, how is it possible that someone can be so perfect yet so…unattainable…" I finished saying with the most ridiculous smile on my countenance that was as exposed as my red hue.

"All young lovers feel that way, Enola. You are no different." Troi laughed. "I'll leave you be. I assume that your thoughts will not prevent you from sleeping."

"No, Mrs. Troi, if anything, I think I'll sleep soundly tonight."

* * *

**I had somewhat of a tough time getting Data's character and dialogue right but I think the more I watch, the more I'll obtain and replicate. I have a lot to write and I hope I bring justice to the franchise – even if I am technically rewriting it into an alternate timeline…**

**NEXT TIME: Enola has to confront Data after all...**


	3. Built and Born

**Sorry to some people that were waiting so long to read the next chapter! It will be a while for the next one I think but we'll see! It's been difficult to write anything since I've finished Next Gen and its movies. I really have a lot more to use for reference but boy, I needed some time off from this fanfic! I didn't realize that it was already done so sorry again. It should be a little easier next time.**

* * *

**Section 1: Oddities**

"Counselor, do you know what has gotten into Enola, lately?" Asked a troubled Commander Riker.

"No, why, what has she been doing that concerns you?"

"According to some…'eye-witnesses', she is acting like…" He paused, as if unable to process the correct word to use or possibly the nature of what he was about to say and, thusly, had to speak cautiously or perhaps both.

"Like what, Commander?"

With a heavy sigh, Riker said, "Like an android."

"What?" Deanna exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"I know, it seems really…hard to believe but she is behaving strangely."

"What has she been doing, Commander?"

"She at times appears mute and often lifeless. She apparently also moves really stiffly, as if her limbs were metallic and rigid. She would even go as far as pretending she was a human computer and try to think like one. She was showing off her abilities to Geordi, he told me he thought she was playing around but it seems she honestly believes she is not human. I witnessed a taste of her delusion myself briefly."

"It's amazing I have felt none of the emotions tied with this by now." Deanna said in awe.

"I think she expected you to feel her so she might have tried to focus on not projecting any emotions at all to hide her intent."

"That would make sense. Although, now that I think about it, Commander, I actually did feel one thing from her – determination. I assumed it was her self-esteem growing into the understanding of socializing. That's what I felt from her at first. When I felt such raw and intense emotion of determination linked with that, I left it alone and assumed nothing else."

"Captain wants you to speak with her about her behavior. He is afraid he might give people the wrong impression of her and if they are afraid of her, she will have little chances of completing her task of improved socialization."

"I know…" She said with a frustrated sigh. "I'll think of something."

It had only been a couple days and after watching Data and observing him (whilst, unbeknownst to me, he was doing likewise), I decided to use drastic measures to capture his attention, in hopes of initiating some kind of conversation. It was hopeless otherwise under normal circumstances during his duties – that and my tongue becomes inoperable anyhow. Surprising him might catch his attention and give me something to speak about.

Noticing Data speaking to one of his collogues, I thought out something to do to avert his eye to me. I walked up to one of the crewman closest to me (who was also furthest from him) and, by combining all that I already have tried, I made an effort to perfect the 'Android' way – in a more humanistic manner but Android-like as best as I could. I made my movements as non-human as possible, I changed the inflection of my voice and use of diction, and when the moment called for it I would either remain quiet or calculate things to appear more intelligent than I actually was to the individual who appeared baffled at my presence.

Having seen this happening, Data was mystified by what he saw. Rather than disobeying the Deanna's orders to not initiate conversation with me to find out the reasons behind my behavior, he went to search for the Counselor instead.

"Counselor?" He said to her in the hallway as he had found her on her way to where she had been staying in close proximity to my quarters.

"Yes, Data, what is it you need?"

"I have just witnessed Enola behaving…oddly." Data told her, mirroring the similar inability to find words Riker did when he informed Troi of the events concerning me.

"I'm aware of her behavior, also."

"Tell me, Counselor, why is it she is acting this way?" Data inquired.

"What do you think she is trying to do, Data?"

"I do not know. I believe this is nowhere near her normal demeanor, Counselor."

"Well, you're right on that one. She doesn't remind you…of anyone?" Deanna crossed her arms in anticipation of what he might say.

"No. Should I be reminded of someone?"

The Counselor laughed.

"For whatever reason, Data, she is attempting to act like you."

Data blinked a couple of times and then cocked his head at a diagonal angle – displaying poignant curiosity but appeared like cynicism to any human, if he had emotions that is.

"What purpose would that serve, Counselor?"

The Counselor shook her head.

"I have no idea other than that possibly she, in her own way, is trying to get your attention."

Data cocked his head once more, showing confusion.

"My attention?"

"Yes. Being as she does not directly know how to approach you, or anyone for that matter, she has taken it upon herself to find something that makes her feel comfortable and use it to interact with others."

"How does acting like me give her comfort to socialize with others?"

"That, I do not know. My abilities to feel other's emotions only gives me so much. You might have to ask her yourself when she retires to her quarters."

"Then I will do so. Thank you, Counselor."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Section 2: I Am Machine**

Data left for the corridor where I my quarters were and when I had been in my room for some time, he requested permission to enter.

"Come in." I called out to the Android, not knowing it was him; once again believing it might be the Counselor. When Data entered, I fought the emotions I had from our first meeting that were now, once more, coursing through my veins.

"Oh, um…H-Hey, Data. I, uh…" I so desperately wanted to show off what I tried so hard to perfect but all I could do was be a worthless lump of skin.

"May I inquire you of something, Enola?" He asked me.

"Sure, anything, Data." I replied instinctively, not thinking about my own words.

"I have taken note of your recent conduct and I ponder what has caused you to behave like…an Android." Data said, continuing the disbelief that has spread throughout the ship.

"I, well, you see…" When I originally planned to go through with this, it seemed like a good idea to entice the handsome Android with similar traits he possesses but now…I simply feel foolish.

"Judging by your response, you feel…embarrassed. Please, Enola, do not feel humiliated by my query. Curiosity is all that has led me here."

Words have escaped me at this point. Telling him outright that I like him would be the worst of moves made by me than what I had done prior.

Sighing in discomfort, I excused myself for a moment and looked to a dictionary on the computer my room possessed, which I used to remember words I normally did not use in every day conversation to bring me some form of comfort to this situation – that, and to feel equal to Data.

"Uh…well, Data, um…" I cleared my throat and prepared my speech upon reentering the room.

"Yes, Enola?"

"I…have seriously considered my options about my condition, being as it is unknown and virtually impossible to diagnose. I am aware that I have all the obvious things that make me human, such as my internal organs, emotions, etc., but something about who I am has always been an oddity for everyone else I encounter. What if, in some strange way, I am not fully human and I am Android?" I didn't do my best but it was my only decent attempt at excellent vernacular.

"Not possible. Based on what I have seen you do, you cannot process information as fast as my positronic brain can. In any case, I am the only known Android that anyone, including myself, has known."

"Oh I…I see…" I now felt the full effects of my sheer stupidity. I turned my face away from Data, unable to look my crush in the eye.

"Enola, I understand your intent and it was admirable. Conversely, Counselor Troi believes that your objective may cause the opposite effect with those aboard the Enterprise, in due course, threatening your mission to become more sociable."

"You…you understand my intention?"

"To some degree. I have been told that you wish to emulate me. Though I do not understand why this is so."

"You are an interesting and unique individual, Data. Why wouldn't anyone want to be like you?"

"Have you been studying my habits and behavior?"

"Uh…"

"I will consider that response as affirmation. Huh, this event is intriguingly ironic. I have been doing likewise to you. The Counselor, if you recall, has asked me to keep a close eye on you. If there should be any outlying symptoms that I could notice, I might have a chance to detect what Starfleet has not."

"Yes, I do recall. Unfortunately, Data, I see no other logical explanation for my condition."

"That is not true. There are any number of conditions that Starfleet Medics could have overlooked; such as Schizoid Personality Disorder, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Depression-"

"No, they tried all those," I interrupted. "They have looked for every single possible condition and not one specifies exactly what I have."

"They may have failed but I am positive I can assist you."

"I sure hope so." I sighed. "I don't doubt you when you say you are the only Android but…nothing else makes more sense to me, Data."

"I do not think that is the case, my friend. I believe that in your desire to be social and alike to someone, being an Android is what you wish; just as I wish to be human."

"In my personal opinion, Data, the very fact that you want to be human so badly is a very human thing. Humans want to be what they aren't."

"Astute observation, Enola."

"I have been plagued by intense emotion by the smallest of things all my life."

"Are you half-Betazoid?"

"No, I have neither empathic nor telepathic abilities like Counselor's species. But I do frequently wish that there was some kind of off switch for the flood of emotions I feel."

"Off switch?" Data paused for a moment and realized my connotation. "Enola, I assure you are not an Androi-"

"It's an analogy, Data. I'm saying that my emotional self cannot be controlled, like a caged beast. I've always said that my lack of social understanding that everyone else has is not there in my brain or has been turned off and thusly, causing me to feel alone, unwanted, and unable to make friends."

"That is why I must regrettably say that what we both want cannot come to fruition. It is the best for both us, I believe."

* * *

**Section 3: I Am Human**

Upon hearing this, I felt my heart sink to the lowest depths of the emotional ocean that surrounded it. And it was by the hand of Data's words. I broke down and cried in front of him, having no control, once again. He was bewildered by the human emotion but apparently knew, in accordance to said emotion, the only response was to provide support. His arms holding me were all I needed. I cared not what others said, his act of friendship and ability to calm me was proof he was not hallow – nor was his body cold. In fact, the bioplasmic skin was as warm as any human's touch was – just artificial. But the lack of human warmth concerned me not.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Are you feeling better?" Data helped me up and we sat on the couch in my room.

"Yes. I…I did not anticipate you'd hold me while I broke down like that."

"I could not simply let you cry without providing comfort. Morally, that would not have been the proper thing to do."

"Well, still, it was…very nice. I tell you, if I were Android, that would certainly be considered a malfunction, I'd think."

"Indeed. But believe me, you only had an emotional breakdown – both are vastly different."

"I hate breaking down like that. It seems to happen a lot."

"Persevere through it, Enola. It will shape you into a better person. You need not suppress it, if that is what you have been doing. Embracing these emotions might benefit you more."

"Why would you want me to embrace sadness and loneliness?"

"I would not want you to embrace those feelings – ones of joy are more appropriate to embrace."

"Becoming more social and less introverted will bring me happiness."

"Then do just that."

"It doesn't just happen, Data. Socializing apparently has rules and a hierarchy."

"Curious, that does not seem to apply for me."

"Well, you're an Android who feels no isolation when you've been rejected. Still, it's the same dream as your dream to be more human. But…if what you said is the truth, then I can't deny it – they aren't possible and I'll never get what I want."

"I believe you are incorrect. You are more able to achieve your dream than I could."

"I seriously doubt that, Data. I'm destined to be alone. At least you have friends."

Before he could say he would be my friend, he paused for a moment, obviously concluding something and said, "Your name…"

"What about my name, Data?"

"Enola is not your real name."

"Why would you say that?"

"Your name is simply the word, 'alone' reversed."

"Wow. No one has ever figured that out before."

"Anyone who has attempted was not an Android. Query – why did you choose that name?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm alone."

"Hmm…I see."

Wanting to cry again, he held me before I could even let a tear out. And he felt a spark of understanding - the notion of emotional pain and the feeling of suffering. This, above all else, even more than humor or love, was what made humans human. He looked at me intently, yet again with more conclusions.

"Humans are an interesting species. Unlike most species, they have more suffering than any other I have encountered. My deduction is that human interaction has spread the suffering, unintentionally, to other species like a disease. Perhaps suffering is a human trait."

"Data, the more you think like this, I believe that one day, you could master human thought. The more knowledge of humanity you gain, the more human you can become."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do. But you'd have to balance the human emotional equation and not let said emotions rule over you. That would be a feat. I could not have enough time to master such things – no mortal human being could. Just one glorious benefit of being an android, I guess."

Data cocked his head.

"What is it, Data?" I asked him.

"You are not truly alone, Ensign. You deserve a more suitable name that does not denote a negative implication."

"W-What?"

"Accessing…Ah, I believe Kara would suit your personality more."

"Kara?"

"Yes, it means cherished and beloved." I was honored by the meaning but said nothing. Choosing a name like that whilst being an android baffles me. "I once had a daughter, whom I named Lal, which also means beloved. She died due to a malfunction."

"I know you feel nothing of it but I am sorry for you."

"Believe me, I feel no emotion but it did certainly affect me."

"How did she pass away?"

"I think it would be best to explain from the beginning."

"Do so."

As he told me all that happened, he told the story as if I were personally there.

"She had gained emotions, whereas I am not capable of them. Fear essentially killed her; such feelings were not supposed to be occur. She had told me she loved me but I could not reciprocate those feelings. What affected me most was her response: she said she would have enough love for us both."

"This proves me theory, Data. Maybe you weren't able to feel feelings upon activation like she was but in time you might."

"Perhaps." Data adorned a stoic look for a moment. "May I ask you something, Kara?"

"Please do." I replied, unused to that new name but more comfortable with him.

"I would very much like it if you and I were friends." Shocked at his question, I could only gasp in response. "Typically, such a question does not need to be requested due to the fact that friendships are formed naturally, however, this, I believe, is an exception."

"You think of me…as an exception?" I asked him, still flabbergasted.

"Are you not an unordinary human in social standards?"

I didn't reply with words, only a nod, full understanding his reasoning. Chuckling at the idea of being his friend rather than running away from him, I realized how foolish I'd been. Counselor Troi was right – this, in some areas, WAS easy once I confronted my fear.

"I see no logical reason to say no." I told him.

"Nor I."

We sat there quietly, observing the other. It was almost intimate.

"Kara, it has been a pleasure conversing with you but I am afraid my shift has arrived and I must go. Shall we meet again at another time? Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"Definitely!" I eagerly smiled.

He nodded and left my room. Plopping on my bed, blissfully unable to comprehend today's events nor the future quelled any doubt I once had. I hope this will last.

* * *

**Wish I had known the third chapter was already complete or I'd have finished like a month ago! xD Anyway, it's FINALLY done now. Got a billion other things I've got to do but I'll get around to this one eventually.**

**NEXT TIME:**


End file.
